Turning the Tables
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Making out with Root wasn't on the top of Shaw's to-do list but now that she thought about it, it was actually kind of nice. Especially when she did that thing with her tongue... oh yeah she could get used to this.


**Disclaimer: *sigh* I needed a Shoot fix, I'll give them back when I'm done.**

 **A/N: If anyone has any prompts/ideas please send them my way :)**

"Morning Root" Shaw said, doing her best to imitate the hacker's usual flirty tone as the woman in question shuffled into the old library. It had become one of Root's favourite things to do lately: show up at an ungodly hour overly chipper and flirt relentlessly with Shaw, in fact she was pretty sure Root got a kick out of it so when, on this particular morning she wondered in zombie-like and less than her usual bushy tailed self Shaw couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her back, after all it practically landed in her lap who was she to say no?

Root made a grunting sound in acknowledgement not dissimilar to the sound Bear makes when disturbed. Shaw took a moment to study her closely, taking in the dark craters under her eyes and the way her hair fell limply over her shoulders, missing its usual waves.

"Root?" she questioned as the hacker shuffled past her.

"Coffee" she moaned in response, finally reaching her intended destination: the coffee machine. Shaw rolled her eyes, watching as Root helped herself to a cup. After a couple of healthy sized gulps she appeared to wake up slightly and Shaw decided it was the perfect time to invade her personal space as Root so often did to her.

Root turned around, coming face to face with the former assassin, almost running directly into her. She let out a very un-Root-like startled yelp, barely managing to keep her coffee from spilling everywhere. Shaw's eyes narrowed as she stepped even closer, not enough to touch but definitely beyond personal boundaries. They were so close Root could feel her body heat and she barely resisted the urge to lean in further, taking a step back to put some distance between them. Shaw followed, backing her against the counter and effectively trapping her. Like a moth to flame Root was drawn to her, caught up in deep brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" coming from Shaw it sounded more like a demand than a question. Root sighed, wondering if she had enough energy to tolerate Shaw's games this morning. Of course she had started those games so she really shouldn't have been surprised, still she was used to receiving an eye roll and glare in response to her teasing, this was new and, now that she thought about it not entirely unwelcome.

Realising she had taken too long to respond-and Shaw would likely give her hell if she doesn't she mustered up her best flirty smile, which was more than likely substandard and replied "Nothing sweetie, I'm just tired."

Dark orbs narrowed, trapping her in Shaw's gaze and she gulped. As fun as pushing her buttons was there was a line and despite how close she came to it crossing meant making the former assassin angry which was hazardous to one's health.

"Why?" her tone was softer, that is to say mildly less threatening but it was progress. What came next though startled the Hacker and at the same time sort of made her day.

"So help me if that machine kept you up all night..." her voice was low and threatening, anger dripping like caramel and it sent a shiver of delight through Root. Once she realised exactly what the words implied she couldn't hold back her glee and, sensing the sudden change Shaw took a step back. Root followed, like a magnet slowly being drawn in. Now that the tables had been turned Shaw wasn't nearly as confident and it amused Root that she was the only one who could get such a re-action from her.

"You care" she stated matter-of-factly, not a hint of hesitation in her voice. Shaw scowled, glaring at her.

"What? No" she snapped, her immediate denial speaking volumes. Root make a tisking sound, shaking her head with a look that indicated she didn't buy it.

"Yes you do, you Sameen, care" she purred, taking another step towards her. This time she didn't back down, sensing a challenge. Meeting the hackers eyes she replied "No, I just don't need anyone getting hurt because you can't keep your eyes open."

She smiled in victory and Root bit the inside of her cheek to keep her own smile from breaking free. Didn't she realise the implication of her words she wondered? After a moment her lips tilted upwards, unable to hold it in even as she cautioned herself against angering Shaw- don't provoke unless willing to lose a limb.

"Sameen" she said and her eyes narrowed into what Root liked to think of as her signature death glare and if looks could kill... they wouldn't be having this conversation anymore. It was actually kind of hot and Root had to tamper down her arousal if she was going to keep her wits about her an win the argument.

"I don't care Root, I can't remember?" Her tone was smug but it was laced with annoyance and inwardly Root smiled, knowing she was getting to her.

"Oh really?" Shaw rose a disbelieving eyebrow and, not allowing herself to over think it Root leaned in, barely brushing her lips against Shaw's before she quickly backtracked, fearing her reaction. She knew that if Shaw really wanted to kill her she would be dead right about now.

"Tell me you didn't feel that?" she whispered. Hesitantly, afraid to spook her she met Shaw's eyes. They were dark, a fire ignited within, anger or lust she couldn't tell, possibly both and suddenly she wondered if she had gone too far.

"Fuck it" Shaw said eventually and it was such a typical response that Root couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped. It was soon silenced as a pair of lips collided with her own, almost bruising in intensity. It was rough, a battle for dominance as lips collided and when Root finally slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth they found that they no longer cared, slowing down until they were caressing one another. Shaw tasted minty and underneath it something that was uniquely her and Root decided it was her new favourite thing.


End file.
